Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is the fourth RPG in the Mario & Luigi series. Story Arrival on Pi'illo Island Broggy arrives on a blimp inviting Princess Peach and her subjects to go to Pi'illo Island. Peach takes Toadsworth, some Toads, and Mario and Luigi with her. On the trip, the island's proprietor, Dr. Snoozemore, talks to them through a screen on Broggy's back, and mentions an extra passenger, who turns out to be the bat king, Antasma (though his name is not yet mentioned). He sends Broggy falling and fights Mario, who easily defeats him. Antasma curses the blimp to crash. Luigi wakes up to find this a dream, as they arrived safely on Pi'illo Island. He panics because of the nightmare and faints. Broque Monsieur, now a tour guide for the island, gives everyone a tour. At one point he becomes possessed by Antasma, who summons monsters to feed everyone to, but after Mario destroys the monsters, Antasma leaves Broque, who dismisses it as an act. Luigi wakes up afterward. They eventually go to Pi'illo Castle where Starlow appears, and it is said a kingdom existed on the island before it vanished. A platform takes Peach and Toadsworth down a tunnel when they step on it, and Broque says there is a treasure back there and an ancient creature guarding it. Mario and Luigi go down the tunnel after them, where a ghost named Smoldergeist tries to stop them from progressing, not wanting them to go near "the revered one", and mentioning that he was defeated by Peach. After they overcome all obstacles, Smoldergeist threatens Peach and Toadsworth, but disappears when Mario and Luigi enter. They find the treasure, which looks like a stone pillow. Before they can leave, Smoldergeist attacks, but Mario and Luigi defeat him, and he is presumably destroyed. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth find their way to the collection room, where Luigi sleeps on the ancient bed using the stone pillow. This opens up a portal above Luigi, representing a vision of his dreams. Peach is sucked into the portal, and Mario enters after her. Inside Luigi's dream world, Mario finds Antasma, in the form of dark smoke, kidnapping Peach. He finds Luigi, who as he sees himself in the dream is Dreamy Luigi, with powers he only possesses here. Mario and Luigi chase Antasma, who creates clones of Mario, but the Mario Bros. defeat them. Antasma escapes down a hole with Peach, but Mario breaks a "Nightmare Chunk" to release a Pi'illo, Prince Dreambert. Search for Princess Peach Mario, Luigi, and Dreambert return to the real world, the stone pillow turning into Dreambert, who says his soul's essence was encased in a solid chunk of nightmare, and asks Mario and Luigi to save the other Pi'illos as well. Dreambert leaves, and the Mario Bros. try to follow him to Mushrise Park, but fall into a cave when the bridge breaks. They release another Pi'illo and Starlow asks him why the Pi'illos were turned to stone. Dreambert returns and says that there were two stones called the Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. The former grants happy dreams, and the latter is a manifestation of nightmares. Antasma stole the Dark Stone to fulfil his chaotic dreams, but was imprisoned in the dream world by the Pi'illos. However, he broke the Dark Stone into pieces, which rained down and turned the Pi'illos to stone. Mario realizes it was Antasma who kidnapped Peach. The next Pi'illo Mario releases says Peach might have been taken to Dream's Deep, and that Eldream might know how to get there. He is currently at Mushrise Park. Mario and Luigi find their way to Mushrise Park, where the block supervisor, Brickle, has Eldream's pillow, but refuses to give it to them, and runs. After obtaining hammers, Mario and Luigi chase after him and find him at the top of the Fountain of the Zeekeeper, which he gets stuck in, blocking it. Mario and Luigi go underground and increase the pressure of the fountain, which not only releases Brickle but causes the fountain to explode, and a piece of it hits Brickle's maintenance robot, Grobot. Brickle says he already made a new watering machine and was going to scrap the fountain, and leads Mario and Luigi to his hut to use Eldream's pillow. Grobot is malfunctioning due to being hit by the fountain and attacks Brickle violently, forcing Mario and Luigi to fight and destroy him. Mario and Luigi use Eldream's pillow to enter the dream world, where they chase after a rabbit, Dreambunny, who is in possession of the Nightmare Chunk. Eventually he throws it at them, and Mario destroys it to release Eldream. Dreambunny is revealed to be Eldream's rabbit, and the two dig a tunnel into Dream's Deep. In the real world, Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk appear, and soon after, Bowser appears, furious that someone besides him kidnapped Peach. He realizes Peach is inside the portal to the dream world, and enters. Dream's Deep is a dark area and a possible manifestation of Dreamy Luigi, who eventually takes physical form before they find Antasma and Peach. After Antasma turns into a bat form, Bowser appears and punches Antasma. Antasma speaks for the first time and offers Bowser the chance to join forces with him, since he intended to use Peach's power but Bowser's power would be more effective because he is evil and more powerful. Bowser initially refuses, but accepts when Antasma offers him power to beat Mario and Luigi. Antasma possesses Bowser and fights the Mario Bros., who defeat him. Antasma leaves Bowser but powers him up, and he knocks Mario and Luigi out by breathing fire at them. Antasma decides to take over the real world first, telling Bowser to leave Peach as he can kidnap her at any time. Eldream returns Mario, Luigi, and Peach to the real world. Finding the Dream Stone Dreambert says Antasma's bonds weakened while he was imprisoned, which gave him a chance to return. Eldream says Antasma and Bowser will be after the Dream Stone, so Mario and Luigi must find it before they do. The Dream Stone is in the desert, Dozing Sands. They go to the desert, releasing Pi'illo gatekeepers for stones called Dozites which are placed in statues to activate a staircase leading beyond the sand flow. In the process they use a machine called the Drilldigger, which they use to make a monster named Torkscrew spit out one of the stone Pi'illos. Britta, the block supervisor of the desert, seeks a legendary treasure but is eaten by Torkscrew. Mario and Luigi defeat him, and he is destroyed, releasing Britta. Mario and Luigi find the Dream Stone's altar, but the Dream Stone is gone. Antasma and Bowser appear, reveal that they have already taken the Dream Stone, and fly off. However, the altar is a dreampoint, where dreamers can be at one with their dreams, and enter the dream world through it, where they ask the spirit of the Dream Stone where its real world counterpart is. It stubbornly refuses to tell them, so they chase and eventually attack it, causing it to get into a mech, Drilldigger. Starlow, who remains outside watching over Luigi as he sleeps, turns Luigi giant, who destroys the Drilldigger. Impressed by Luigi's skill, the Dream Stone spirit tells him that the stone is on Mount Pajamaja. Mario and Luigi go to Wakeport and register to climb Mount Pajamaja, at one point encountering Popple who is looking to steal some treasure. The tour guide, Li'l Massif, always takes the tour with his older brother, Big Massif, who disappeared, and asks Mario and Luigi to find him. They find him asleep at a dreampoint, choosing to remain in the dream world. So they enter his dream with Luigi sleeping next to him. Inside the dream world, a man says Big Massif wants to spar with them. There are four guys with him who the Mario Bros. must find and defeat first. One by one, they defeat Sorrow Fist, Beef Cloud, Heavy Zest, and Thunder Sass, after which the man they talked to earlier reveals himself to be Big Massif. Mario and Luigi defeat him, and he realizes there are still powerful people in the real world, so he decides to return and rethink training. The Massif Bros. lead the Mario Bros. on a climb up Mount Pajamaja, and Mario releases Mega Pi'illos to open gates that even the Massif Bros. couldn't enter. They encounter a monster, Mammoshka, and defeat him, destroying him, and reach the very top of the mountain to find Antasma, Bowser, Kamek, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk. Antasma takes a humanoid form similar in appearance to Dark Fawful, and when Mario and Luigi confront them, Goomp activates a stereo that plays the Dreambeats, a lullaby which makes Guy, Paraplonk, Goomp, and Kamek fall asleep. Antasma, Starlow, and Dreambert are immune and Bowser covers his ears; Starlow keeps Mario from falling asleep but Luigi does, so they take him to a dreampoint. Mario enters the dream world to avoid the Dreambeats, which put everyone on Pi'illo Island to sleep so Antasma and Bowser can absorb their energy to power the Dream Stone. The Dreambeats cause the dream portal to disappear. They find a volcano, the dream version of Mount Pajamaja, and decide that an eruption can make the portal reappear. They cause the eruption by popping a pimple on Dreamy Mount Pajamaja's nose. The volcano gets angry and attacks, but Starlow turns Luigi giant again and he defeats and destroys Dreamy Mount Pajamaja. The dream portal reappears. Having restored the Dream Stone's power, Antasma and Bowser leave to make their wish. Protecting Princess Peach Starlow knows Bowser will go after Peach, so they decide to protect her. Dreambert activates a series of warp pipes, and they use one to get to Pi'illo Castle, where a block tells Mario and Luigi that Peach is at Driftwood Shore with Toadsworth. Antasma wishes for a castle for him and Bowser. A floating castle appears, which Bowser calls Neo Bowser Castle. Antasma uses the castle to shoot lasers and destroy the islands around Pi'illo Island. Antasma tells Bowser it's his turn to make a wish. Mario and Luigi go to Driftwood Shore, where they meet Broque Madame, and Peach and Toadsworth disguised as blocks to hide from Antasma and Bowser. They decide to hide Peach in the dream world, and encounter Popple again, who can't find anything to steal. They find a dreampoint, and Mario enters the dream world with Peach. They meet a Dream Genie named Seadric, who suggests that they expand the dream world by finding three Dream Eggs to hide Peach deeper within the world. Mario and Luigi find the eggs and expand the dream world, but there are monsters there that shouldn't be, to which Seadric says something bad got in the dream world. As soon as Mario gets Peach to the deepest area of the dream world, she is revealed to be Kamek, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk in disguise. Mario and Luigi defeat Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk at once. Kamek demotes the trio to janitors and teleports them away. He says Bowser already kidnapped Peach before he leaves. Reaching Neo Bowser Castle Returning to the real world, Mario and Luigi decide to go to Neo Bowser Castle, but it is protected by a barrier. However, Dr. Snoozemore has returned. They talk to him at Pi'illo Castle and he says that the Zeekeeper, a giant bird who protected Pi'illo Island, can break the barrier. To find the Zeekeeper, they need the Ultibed, whose five Zee Parts are scattered across the island and must be made into the Ultibed by the Bedsmith. The Mario Bros. find the Pajamaja Rock Frame at Mount Pajamaja, where Popple intends to steal it but doesn't want to climb so he runs off. They go to the Battle Ring of Pi'illo Castle where they enter a dream simulation of previous bosses, and by defeating "Grobot X" they win the Zeekeeper's Feathers. They find the Dozing Mattress at Dozing Sands, and are given the Mushrise Tree Board by Brickle in return for destroying rocks. The final Zee Part, the Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets, are stolen by three Fly Guy R's. Starlow and Dreambert distract them by talking about a rumor about Bowser, and Mario and Luigi take the sheets. The Fly Guy R's fight them but the Mario Bros. defeat and destroy them. They go to Wakeport to find the Bedsmith, but Popple is trying to rob Pi'illoper, an artifact collector. He mistakes a Wiggler for a security guard, and makes Mario and Luigi fight him. After they defeat the Wiggler, Popple turns on Mario and Luigi, who defeat him. When Popple realizes Wiggler wasn't a security guard and insults his flower garden, the Wiggler chases him away and he says he's done with Pi'illo Island. Pi'illoper shows Mario and Luigi Bedsmith's pillow and they enter the dream world to release him. The nightmare chunk containing Bedsmith is embedded in the head of a terrible guardian, Earth-Waker, but Luigi is turned giant again and destroys him. Mario releases Bedsmith, who says they should go to Somnom Woods to make the Ultibed. After doing so, he says that they can only find the Zeekeeper if they use the Ultibed in the Pi'illo Temple within the woods. They save Pi'illo Master who give them the Somnom Stones they use to enter the temple. One of them reveals that Antasma used to be a regular bat before he consumed a Pi'illo nightmare, developed a taste for nightmares, and kept consuming nightmares until he became a powerful bat king. Mario and Luigi enter the Pi'illo Temple, but it is guarded by an overprotective guardian, Pi'illodium, who tries to prevent anyone from ever entering it. Mario and Luigi defeat Pi'illodium, destroying him, and enter the dream world with the Ultibed. They find the Zeekeeper's egg and break it open. The Zeekeeper is angry at them for disturbing his rest and attacks them, but Starlow turns Luigi giant again and he defeats the Zeekeeper, who gains respect for them, and when Dreambert appears, he acts more casual, as it is revealed he usually does. He asks for 80 million coins once Antasma and Bowser are defeated. Neo Bowser Castle Returning to the real world, the Zeekeeper destroys the barrier around Neo Bowser Castle, causing it to fall just to the east of Mount Pajamaja. Mario and Luigi enter the castle, where Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk retreat at the sight of the brothers. Antasma suggests that Bowser fall asleep so he can absorb the power of his dreams, which Bowser does. On three separate occasions, Kamek switches the paths of the doors, then enters the dream world with Antasma, but Mario and Luigi defeat Kamek all three times, knocking him out on the third occasion. Mario and Luigi eventually find Bowser sleeping with Antasma as a pillow, receiving power, and both protected by a barrier. Vines originating from Antasma are flowing energy into the castle. Mario and Luigi decide to stop the process by defeating Bowser in the dream world. They enter the dream world, where Dreamy Bowser is trying to become bigger by eating meat (similar to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door). When the Koopas run out of meat, Bowser jumps off a cliff and is presumed dead, until he reappears in giant form. Starlow turns Luigi giant and he defeats Bowser. Returning to the real world, the energy flow to the castle has been stopped, and Bowser is now awake. Antasma and Bowser go upstairs. Mario and Luigi pursue them, and Bowser betrays Antasma, saying he (Bowser) doesn't work well with others. Bowser leaves with Peach and the Dream Stone, and Antasma says he'll deal with him after Dreambert. Dreambert fights Antasma, who reveals he made a wish to create dream portals at will, and defeats Dreambert. Mario and Luigi enter the dream world a final time and defeat Antasma, who is destroyed. Mario and Luigi go to the top of the castle, dodging Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk's barrage of Bob-ombs, and the trio jump down the center of the spiral ramp when they do. Bowser has Peach imprisoned at the top of the castle and tries to use the Dream Stone to destroy the Mario Bros., but Starlow uses her power with Peach's wishing power to stop him, and at Dreambert's request they destroy the Dream Stone. Bowser inhales its fragments to transform into a bigger rainbow form. Mario and Luigi defeat him, restoring him to his original form. Using their hammers, Luigi knocks Bowser into Peach's cell, opening it, and Mario sends Bowser flying over the edge of the castle, into the distance. Neo Bowser Castle collapses, and Mario, Luigi, and Peach fall, but are saved by the Zeekeeper. Pi'illo Island is in peace, and the inhabitants collected the dust that remains of the Dream Stone. The Zeekeeper restores it, except he turns it into a giant coin, which he smashes causing coins to rain down, much to Dreambert's shock. Bowser, Kamek, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk have all survived, riding a slow Koopa Clown Car. Bowser blames his defeat on Antasma, but says that his minions did a good job. When the coins rain down on the area, Goomp and Guy rock the Koopa Clown car trying to catch them, causing it, them, and Bowser to fall into the ocean while Kamek and Paraplonk fly after them. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Antasma *Dreambert *Starlow *Toadsworth *Broque Monsieur *Brickle *Britta *Popple *Kylie Koopa *Kamek *Private Goomp *Sergeant Guy *Corporal Paraplonk *Eldream *Li'l Massif *Big Massif *Seadric *Bedsmith *Zeekeeper Bosses #Antasma (1) #Smoldergeist #Grobot #Bowser (possessed by Antasma) #Torkscrew #Drilldigger (giant battle) #Sorrow Fist #Beef Cloud #Heavy Zest #Thunder Sass #Big Massif #Mammoshka #Dreamy Mount Pajamaja (giant battle) #Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk #3 Fly Guy R's #Wiggler and Popple #Earth-Waker (giant battle) #Pi'illodium #Zeekeeper (giant battle) #Kamek (1) #Kamek (2) #Kamek (3) #Bowser (giant battle) #Antasma (2) #Bowser (final boss) Enemies Other *Beanish *Hoo *Toads *Yoshi *Pi'illo *Nommon Locations This game is set on Pi'illo Island. Every area seems to have a dream world counterpart as well. *Pi'illo Blimport *Pi'illo Castle *Mushrise Park *Dream's Deep (dream world exclusive) *Dozing Sands *Wakeport *Mount Pajamaja *Driftwood Shore *Somnom Woods *Neo Bowser Castle Trivia *This game features returning characters exclusive to the previous three Mario & Luigi games: Popple (Superstar Saga), Kylie Koopa (Partners in Time), Starlow, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk (Bowser's Inside Story). Also, Beanish characters appear in the game. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game in which Fawful does not appear, since he died in Bowser's Inside Story. *When Kamek switches the paths of the doors, he says "FOREVERRRR" in a similar style to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In all four Mario & Luigi games, an affected form of Bowser is the final boss. In Superstar Saga, it is Cackletta possessing Bowser; In Partners in Time, it is more of a minigame with Bowser powered up by Elder Princess Shroob; and in Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser's final boss is Dark Bowser, an evil version of himself, fought at the same time as the Mario Bros. fighting Fawful. This is the only time, however, that Bowser is the boss that has different parts of him that must be attacked. The games also seem to alternate as to whether it is the real Bowser that is being fought. null null